phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
Django Brown
Django Brown is one of Phineas and Ferb's friends. He can surf and, so he believes, put his foot behind his head (painfully). He is also a very good artist and participates as the announcer in Phineas and Ferb's chariot race. ("Greece Lightning") Biography Django was born in America and is the son of the artist Beppo Brown, who is famous for his work in making giant creations, from refrigerators to dental floss. ("Oil on Candace"). His mother has not yet been introduced. He is a friend of Phineas, Ferb, Isabella, Buford and Baljeet. He appears to have some athletic ability. He also seems to believe he can do certain odd things, like putting his foot behind his head ("Jerk De Soleil"). Django makes a cameo appearance at the Backyard Beach as one of the surfers that Buford removes from the surfing competition. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") He was shown at the "Summer Rocks" music festival playing rock and roll on a violin and wearing a kilt. ("The Baljeatles") He's a fan of the Space Adventure and sings in Our Movie's Better Than Yours. ("Nerds of a Feather") Abilities *'Surfing:' Django can surf, granted clumsily. ("Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Terror") *'Putting Foot Behind Head:' Django tries to put his foot behind his head, but he isn't flexible enough, so when he tries it at Phineas and Ferb's cirque he gets hurt. ("Jerk De Soleil") *'Artist:' Like his dad, Beppo Brown, he is very good at art. His latest work was a picture of him and his dad he wants to show to him, but he thinks it is too small in comparison to his dad's art to show to his dad. The picture, later, is honored by his dad putting it on the front of his giant fridge. ("Oil on Candace") *'Violinist:' He has been shown playing violin rock. ("The Baljeatles") *'''Singing: '''He is a good singer. ("Nerds of a Feather") Appearance Django sports a spiky brown head of hair, which is very shaggy and covers a part of his ears. He wears a short-sleeved yellow T-shirt, and red with orange blotted shorts. He also has blue eyes. He usually wears sandals. Background Information *Django has only appeared in eleven episodes so far. Six of these are in Season 1 and five are in Season 2. *He is named after series creator Jeff "Swampy" Marsh's son Django. (Dan Povenmire Correspondence) *In the Phineas and Ferb Laughapalooza Joke Book, it is mentioned that Django Brown is a hippie. *Django's normal clothes resembles Jenny's. *Django's first spoken line was in "Jerk De Soleil". *The rifle that Django is seen loading in "Nerds of a Feather" resembles a Fusionfall rifle weapon. *The cereal Django is seen eating in "Jerk De Soleil' may be Krispy Korn Flakes in Phineas's House. *In "Oil on Candace", when Django's Unpainted Desert picture was was about to be washed away, the sun in the picture disappears. Appearances Category:Characters Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Brown family Category:Males Category:Speckies Category:Django Brown